


Four Seasons

by Forchhammer



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, jaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forchhammer/pseuds/Forchhammer
Summary: The first time I met Park Jaehyung was on the spring, and the last was on the winter.





	Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> hey~

The first time I saw Park Jaehyung was on the spring. He was new at town and was exploring the neighborhood, extremely curious. Talkative, said that had thought the café very pretty and was impossible not to come in and see how it was on the inside. Without the care of reading the menu, said immediately that wanted the chocolate cappuccino.

He thanked while taking the enormous cup, smiling big and sitting at a table next to the window. He stayed there for almost an hour, reading a pocket romance after drinking his coffee in only five minutes.

He kept this way for the rest of the year.

Park Jaehyung, wich now I knew was a biology student and had many animals at home, was the owner of the most beautiful smile. Owner of the most beautiful eyes (even if myopics) and owner of the most harmonious laugh I’ve ever had the pleasure to listen to. He didn’talk to me, but I always heard from the others what was on that extraordinary man’s mind. He talked about how he loved music and had the dream of being a great teacher. Use to tell about the kittens he adopted and the books he liked the most. Park Jaehyung was like that. He talked, laughed, and drank his cappuccino.

In the summer, Park Jaehyung said he was broke. Then, he only drank black coffee, even though the sweet smiles and conversations with the employees were kept. He didn’t look at me while studying anymore. He was more concentrated. I imagined he was passing through the midterm tests in University.

It didn’t take too long, and another change happened on Park Jaehyung's routine. Accopanied of a shorter man than him and with brown eyes, he limited himself by going to the café only three times a week. When he came, the man with the square simile caught all and any attention of my dearest client. Together they shared a black coffee (with much sugar by Park Jaehyung's request).

It was on autumn that Park Jaehyung visited the café only once a week. It’s was also on autumn that, by what I heard, he refused silent invitations for a talk, and it was on autumn that Park Jaehyung forgot his scarf on the table. It was on autumn that I saw a bruise on his neck, and it was also on autumn that despite drinking his loved chocolate cappuccino again, Park Jaehyung no longer smiled.

And it was already winter when Park Jaehyung vanished.


End file.
